


OneShots

by Neku_off



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Puppy Phillip, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neku_off/pseuds/Neku_off
Summary: Some random OneShots from the TGS-universe. Sometimes it might be Phillip's, P.T's or the narrator's PoV. (It's all about P.T and Phillip)Have fun reading!





	1. Drink

**Author's Note:**

> It might be short, but it took me something between 4-5 hours so translate and check the grammar of it, because my original was written in a different language.  
> I still hope, you like and enjoy it!

**Drink  
  
** ****PoV. Phillip

   
I was sitting in a profound silence in the wooden bar, emptying fast my third glass of whiskey.  
I slammed the jar down on the table and rejected another drink.  
“Is it because of Mister Barnum, again?”, laughed the middle-aged bartender while drying a glass with an old piece of cloth. I grumbled and started to look at my hands, just to decide to order one more drink. Again, I emptied the glass fast, feeling the Whiskey burning down my throat.  
I coughed.  
“The show's running perfect, our intakes are wonderful, yet he doesn't seem happy...”, I mumbled into the empty glass. “There's something I'm not seeing...”  
I ran my fingers through my brown hair and shoved the glass away. Enough alcohol. At least for now. But only because we had a show for today planned, where I needed to watch my friends and learn P.T's movements.  
“Am I going to see you later?”  
The bartender shook his head.  
“You should take a break, Mister Carlyle?”, he said, and put the glass away. “You're not used to all this stress.“  
A little laughter escaped my throat, and I threw my scarf around my neck while standing up. With a nimble movement I pulled a ticket for the show of this evening out of my vest and threw it to the bartender to put my cylinder on. I left the empty bar.  
I smiled, knowing that there would be one more customer for today's show.  
“Seeya.” I waved shortly and closed the brown door behind me, just to join the daily crowd on the streets.

I pulled the red curtains aside me and looked carefully out to estimate how many people might be waiting there – just because of us! I swallowed nervously and pulled the curtains back together. With a racing heart, I turned around to my Team and P.T who was giving instructions, tips and ideas, his crew might be able to use in their upcoming show. The glow in his darkbrown-green eyes spoke volumes. I smiled unintentionally, which was being commented by a knowing laughter by General Tom. I immediately looked away with reddened cheeks and saw down my costume.“Everyone get on your position!” P.T. clapped in his leather-gloves. “Phillip, go!“ Once again, I startled and nodded, even though I didn't need to go outside...  
P.T. sighed while standing in front of me and glanced down at me. Lost, I raised an eyebrow until he reached out for my fly and unfolded it. Only to bind it properly.  
“Don't pull your cylinder too deep into your face”, he murmured under pressure and also straightened my cylinder, while the group was running around excitedly in the background. Rooted to the ground P.T. was gazing at me and of course he knew, he would have to go outside later than the group has to. Unintentionally, I snatched myself away from his gaze and looked out from behind the curtains again. P. T. laughed quietly, and something in my chest was being warmed up, because I knew how proud he was of his work. Maybe something got warmed up because of the alcohol I consumed before. I didn't even know by myself.  
“Nervous?”, the older one laughed, patting my shoulder.  
“I don't have to go out...” I mumbled to the ground, whereupon P.T. sighed.  
“You are always so sluggish. Just smile once!” He pulled my cheeks up, which I commented with a laugher.  
Immediately he closed his eyes with a grin on his face and left to continue preparing himself for his performance.  
I sat down on a box, listening to the cheers of the audience. P. T. looked at himself in the mirror contentedly and then went to Tom and the rest of the group. I just stayed sitting on my box and held myself back.“Phillip!”  
I raised my head and put it awry when the two daughters of P.T. were running towards me. I rose smiling only to be jumped by the two and being thrown back onto the box. Laughing, the girls held onto my neck and hips.  
“Hello!”, Helen shouted, drawing P.T's attention onto her. The father looked at me in surprise and came to us.  
“What are you doing here?”, he asked, laughing, and Caroline finally let go of my neck and got back on her own feet. Helen was smiling widely at her father.  
“We wanted to see Phillip!”, the younger girl shouted smiling and hugged me once again at hip height.  
“You know you should stay by your mother.” Helen and Caroline gazed at me and aproned her lips. “You know you shouldn't be here without your father's permission.”  
“But now Daddy's here!“ Helen pointed at P.T. and smiled.  
“Then take us back to Mummy, Phillip.”, Caroline smiled, knowing I would do that anyway.  
“Can you take this over for me, Phillip?” P. T. apologetically toss his head to one side and scratched the back of his head.  
“Of course.” I nodded, and each girl cheerfully grabbed one of my hands and trailed me away. Feeling P. T's satisfaction look on me made come back that warm feeling in my chest. I noticed that Caroline and Helen were talking to me, when they briefly pulled jerkily on my arm.  
“What are you thinking?” Caroline asked interested while pulling me up the stairs.  
“Exactly. What are you thinking about?” Helen agreed with her sister. I shook my head.  
“Nothing.” I laughed softly and looked over my shoulder and behind me as we were climbing the stairs.  
“Daddy!” Helen shouted immediately. “What did Daddy do that you are so quiet?”  
“E-excuse me?” Perplexed, I looked at the blond-haired girl.  
“Lately, you always look at daddy as if you are scared of him.”  
“Don't say that, Daddy did not hurt Phillip. You know Daddy!” Caroline destroyed her little sister's thoughts.  
“Right...”  
I opened my mouth, ready to say something. However, Charity interrupted us. She met us on the upper grandstand.  
“Oh, Phillip, I'm sorry, did they bother you?” The mother asked, taking the children by their hands.  
“No, do not worry.”, I waved off a smile before feeling a jerk at hip level. Caroline was hanging on me again. “Caroline, I have to go back to P.T.”  
The brown-haired girl looked at me pouting. Charity laughed amused.  
“You could ask Phillip if he would like to have dinner with us later?” She suggested indirectly, and the children nodded stormily because of the idea. Helen also broke away from her mother's hand and hugged me again.  
“Do you, Phillip?” They asked in unison. “Then you're with Daddy too!”  
Charity raised an eyebrow. I swallowed quickly and then waved off immediately.  
“You're welcome, but you'll have to let go of me because the show is about to start every second.”  
Reluctantly, they let go of me and just in the second the light in the entire room went out. Thankfully, I took off my cylinder and put it on Helen's head. Since it was too big for her, he slipped over her eyes. She laughed and that moment in which Caroline was distracted too, I took advantage of and left the three family members of P.T. I winked knowingly to Charity.

I quickly sprinted down the wooden stairs back to the others and could already hear the thunder of the hooves in the ring - to P.T's ever-increasing voice. My heart beat tripled and my smile became more and more proud and happy as I watched them all doing their performance. P.T. turned in the middle of the ring to let the fire-eaters show off their act.

  
_There's something breaking at the brick of every wall it's holding I'll let you now  
So tell me do you wanna go?_

__  
His eyes met mine as he pulled off his cylinder and finally gave the start signal. My mouth remained open before I nodded back at him.  
“Yes.” I whispered more to myself than to him.  
I was at home.

 


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Phineas and Phillip had a short conflict after the fire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun with another try of mine to write one more OneShot!

**Family**

PoV. Phillip

 

Away from all the rubble and ashes of the former building that had been our home less than two days ago, I looked at P.T. and how he was sitting on the former entrance steps. In his hands he held something burnt, unidentifiable.   
"You should go to him."   
I flinched and put a hand onto my chest before exhaling deeply.   
"Anne...no, I can't."   
Anne looked at P.T. and how he threw away the burned object before he got up and looked at all the rubble again. We could be sure that no bank in this area would allow us another credit, which meant our home -the circus - was history. And so was our work. Our life. We. All of this has become history from now on.   
I ran my fingers through my hair and accidentally touched the wound on my head, which I have carried away from the fire. I winced in pain. Anne laughed briefly and patted my dust-covered shoulder.   
"You've dealt with other problems, Mr. Carlyle."   
"Stop calling me like that." I replied, grumbling and looking at my bandaged hand. "I can not look into his eyes."   
"You can't do that, but you can get drunk together, even though you do not know each other for two hours? Phillip, lying has never been your specialty, although you've often done that before."   
"Stop it..."   
"Then go to him, he needs you. Didn't you hear what happened with his wife?" Sceptically, I turned my head to Anne and frowned. What happened to Charity?! She shook her head and sighed. "You really do not get anything. Jenny Lind. What about now?"   
Again I shook my head.   
"What happened? She quit the tour, that's why P.T. was back here earlier. Did anything happen to Charity? Is she alright?"   
Anne picked up a newspaper lying on the floor, wiping the dust off and holding the cover picture in front of my face. My eyes widened and I tore the paper out of her hand. Stunned, I looked at the big picture showing Jenny and P.T. kissing softly. My eyes found their way back to Anne's. At least I could be pleased that Charity's alright.   
"You know him. He wouldn't do that. He only sees his show. Well, Charity saw it differently - he disappointed her."   
I crumpled up the paper, threw it to the ground and Anne backed away. I was about to start walking to P.T when she grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me over. Shaking her head, she straightened my tie before she nodded and patted my shoulders. A smile crept on my lips. Thankfully, I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then turned around again.

I stepped on to P.T., in my head thousands of thoughts were buzzing about what he could say.   
"P.T?"The older man turned his back on me and stared at the entrance sign on the floor with his name on it. I took a step closer and wanted to put a hand on his shoulder. But as if he had eyes in the back of his head, he stepped forward and escaped my touch.   
"Do not say anything," he said.   
"I'm..." I broke off. "Phillip, my wife left me. She took my children, my reason to live, from me. And my work is in ruins. Everything I've built up and achieved is gone."  
"But... you still have us. We are your family." I could feel Anne shaking her head after my sentence. An unpleasant sting went through my chest as my supervisor turned to me and wiped off the tears in his eyes. His normally bright and cheerful eyes were empty and lost. It broke my heart, to see the normally happy P.T. Barnum so depressed.   
"Phillip. Go.", he said in a trembling voice, pointing to Anne. "Both of you. Get away. I don't want to see you."   
"P.T. listen to me, please." I reached out for his hand, but the only thing P.T. did was to slap my hand away from him.   
"No, I don't want to, Phillip! Just go!"   
Anne came to us and took my cold-sweated hand. Phineas turned away from us - his eyes soaked with anger and grief. I could tell by his posture that he was shaking. Still holding my hand, Anne reached out for P.T's hand, too.   
"Mr. Barnum, please, listen to us."   
"Get out of my sight."   
"Phineas!" I let go of Anne's hand, grabbing Phineas by his shoulders, and Anne shrank back. Immediately, P.T turned around and pushed me away. Anne put her hands on my shoulders, shaking her head slowly. Phineas turned around - again. "Fine. Go and sink into self-pity." My words were cold as I pushed Anne's hands away from me. I went to the newspaper, picking it up fastly as I walked back to Phineas. "And I just want you to know one thing, P.T. I'm still your partner." I gave him the newspapers, walking away angrily.   
"Phillip...!" Anne watched me go.   
"Let him be.", was the only thing I heard Phineas saying as I left the street.

I kneed down, picking up Anne's ring from under the debris. My best friend thanked me, smiling as she sighed sadly. I looked down to the ground while Lettie was talking to the others in the background. When I saw someone out of the corner of my I, I looked up directly. Anne immediately reached out for my hand. Phineas shook his head, raising his brows.   
"No? Nothing?" Phineas shook his head again. He came to me as Anne tightened the grip around of my hand. Some days had passed since we had our little confrontation. We didn't even look at each other for the passed days.   
"I have to thank you, Phillip." Phineas' words were honest and Anne left us alone.   
"Why?"   
"You gave me the chance to build this up. The visit in Buckingham palace. The meeting with Jenny Lind. And my ruin." I ignored his last listing, raising a brow. "  
As I can see, you seem happy."I pointed at his hand. "Your wife has accepted your excuse."   
Phineas looked at his ring, twisting it.   
"Phillip... I don't need the upper-class' respect. What I need, is you, my children, Charity and our circus-family."   
"You already have the upper-class respect. Or doesn't my blood belong to the upper-class anymore just because I'm working for you now?" I crossed my arms over my chest. Phineas laughed - oh god, it was a good feeling to see him laugh again. Although I wanted to keep my serious look, I also had to laugh.   
"Not from your parent's point of view." Phineas turned around, looking at the troop. I stayed silent.   
"You're right..."   
I stepped forward, standing next to Phineas. Our height-difference made the others smile for a moment. Phineas told about his tries to get one more credit from any bank in our perimeter. But of course, he had no luck. I had an idea.   
"P.T., I already told you. I belong to you and our friends. Our family. And a family holds together. Ten percent. You know, what I'm talking about?"   
"Phillip, no. I can't let you..."   
"Oh yes. My parents don't accept my decision to join the circus. What am I supposed to do? Do you want me to let my luck die in all this debris?" I held out my hand. "Partners. Fifty-fifty." P.T. looked at my hand, smiling as he took my hand and shook it.   
"Thank you so much..."   
"But it won't be enough to afford a building..."   
"No, we don't need a building." He let go of my hand. "All we need is a tent." Sceptically, I raised a brow.

But if you'd talk badly about one of his ideas, he'd proof you the opposite. I already noticed that. I nodded, hearing the happy cheers from our friends. Phineas had been right again. Since I joined the circus, I started feeling joy and for the first time in my life, I was able to laugh because of happiness.

Phineas Taylor Barnum was able to save, change and build up your entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like in the first chapter: Please tell me if there are any mistakes, I'd really love to improve my writing-skills in english.   
> Also, I hope you had fun reading this short chapter!  
> Peace out! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first of I don't know how many upcoming OneShots :D  
> Please, let me know, if there are any mistakes so I can correct them! (I really hope my english doesn't suck that much)  
> Seeya!


End file.
